Decisions, Decisions
by cor335
Summary: After Bill has gone missing, Sookie finds herself becoming more and more interested in her werewolf protector Alcide. Will she ignore her feelings and fight to keep Bill, or will she give in to her desires? Rated M for lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball.

**Ps. **This story takes place immediately after Bill has gone missing, and contains season three spoilers and possibly some spoilers from the books. You've been warned…

**Chapter 1**

It had been a long night. After Bill's disappearance, she had, had no choice but to go to Eric. Not that he was much help either. In truth, he seemed almost relieved. You'd think that being the Sheriff, he would have jumped to Bill's aid as soon as she mentioned his abduction, but this of course, was not the case. She had decided to find him on her own. It was her that discovered he'd been taken by werewolves, not that pompous sheriff. The only thing he'd brought to the table was the fact that he was probably in Mississippi. Gee Eric, thanks for all your help. When I told him I was going to find him, Eric had given me an amused look.

"Sookie, have you ever been to Mississippi?" He'd asked, and I'd kindly answered no.

"Well then where exactly do you propose to start your search?" I knew he'd ask me something like this. I knew what he was thinking, but what other choice did I have?

"I'll just have to try my best," I bit out. "I'll find him by myself if I have to, with no thanks to you." He'd smiled at me then, the kind of smile that you'd give to a naive child. I felt the anger bubble inside me, and directed it all into the glare I was giving him now.

"No," he answered. "I think I have a better plan."

And with that, here I was. Up, but not nearly awake at 5:00 am, waiting for my so-called ride. Apparently this man, Alcide, would take me to Jackson, show me the ropes, and hopefully help me find Bill. The man was a stranger, and he was already helping more than Eric. I spit onto the ground, something I don't normally do, but with the line of my thoughts, I thought it was fitting.

A truck came rumbling down my driveway, pulling to a stop outside my house. I sat up, reaching for my bags behind me. When I turned back around, I was met with a wall, or in this case, Alcide Heveraux.

"Ah," I spoke into his chest. "You must be Alcide." I felt, more than heard the rumble in his chest as he laughed.

"And you must be Sookie," he answered. His voice was deep, masculine. The kind that should be on late night radio, keeping girls awake all night. I tilted my face up to his, and tried not to gasp. I'd already taken in his muscled chest, but his face was the cherry to top the man cake. His features were sharp, too chiseled to be called handsome, but he was, in a rugged kind of way. His brown hair fell in disarray around his face, with a few stray locks falling over his brow. A short beard covered the lower half of his face, drawing attention to his full lips, and pale green eyes. I stopped my perusal when I saw his lips curve into a smirk. I reached into his mind, but not without some difficulty.

_Eric didn't tell me how pretty she was. And from the looks on her face, I'd say she was thinking the same about me._

The fact that he was right, didn't make me any less angry, in fact, it made me more so. I thought of Bill, stuck somewhere with people doing god knows what to him. The thought made my spine stiffen.

"So, can we leave?" My irritation could be heard in my voice, and his smile dropped. Without answering, he grabbed my bags and headed for the truck.

It was a short ride, around three hours, or it would have been if we'd done anything to pass the time. But I'd stayed silent, and he'd done nothing to stop me. When we reached his apartment, a sigh of relief left me, just thinking of a hot shower and a cozy bed. It didn't matter that it was still morning, I was hell bent on taking a nap. His apartment was nice, covered in earth tones and beiges, it spoke of man and comfort.

"Shower?" I questioned. He grunted.

"First door on the left, your bedrooms straight across from it. I'll put your bags in your room." I thanked him, and tried not to run to the shower.

The water ran hot, and stayed that way, a blessing I never received at my own home. My water heater had always been flighty. I scrubbed myself down, and then stepped from the tub, feeling like a new woman. I grabbed a towel from beneath the sink and dried my hair before wrapping it around me. I opened the door, and peeked outside. He was nowhere in sight, taking advantage of the moment, I sprinted across the hall and into my room. This was a bad idea, as Alcide was just now putting my bags away. He looked up at the sound of me entering, and his gaze locked on my towel clad body. I felt a blush start from my toes, and climb all the way up to my face. He was eyeing a drop of water that was sliding slowly down my thigh. I coughed, and he jerked his head back to the task at hand.

"You can just leave them there," I murmured, not liking how his perusal had caused a heat between my thighs. I clenched them together, knowing that he was a werewolf, and praying he didn't smell my obvious arousal. He was about to pass by me, before he stopped, looked me in the eye, and gave me a knowing smile. I waited until he shut the door before I murmured 'shit'.

I didn't need this. In fact, this was probably the last thing I needed. I didn't need an overly attractive were getting me all hot and bothered. I was here for Bill, I reminded myself. I was here to save him, not betray him. As I lay my head on the pillow, I tried to picture Bill's face in my mind, but I was repeatedly interrupted by a handsome were's smile.

**I hope you guys liked it. I'll update soon if anyone does.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**APOV**

Northman had told me she was different, and looking back on it now, I wish he'd elaborated. We were almost at my apartment, and I was itching to be free of this silence. Sookie had said barely two words to me the entire trip, which is fine really, but I just couldn't figure out why. Something had set her off back at her house.

"Were here," I told her as we pulled into my parking garage. She nodded.

_Jesus Christ. What's it gonna take to get you to talk,_ I thought.

The moment we walked into the door of my apartment, I figured Sookie would run for cover to her room. When she asked me where the shower was, I grunted, thinking I was still pretty damn close.

"First door on the left, your bedrooms straight across from it. I'll put your bags in your room," I answered. She told me thanks, and then turned to head for the shower. I watched her as she did, trying not to appreciate, but not being able to resist the way her ass swayed as she walked. I shook my head, hit it a few times, and brought myself back to reality.

"This trip is for business Alcide, not pleasure," I muttered out loud. I tried to think of Debbie, of the woman I claimed to love. It helped, but not much.

I threw my bags in my room, checked my messages, and made a few phone calls.

"Northman," I grunted into his answering machine. "For some reason you demanded that I tell you the moment we arrive, even though you won't hear this until dusk anyways," I paused, thinking of what else I felt like saying. "Were alive, and with any luck, we'll still be that way by the time you wake up." I grunted in approval as I closed my phone, wondering when he'd call back to remark on my sarcasm.

I was just about to place her bags on the floor in her room when I heard her enter. I looked up quickly, and was unprepared for the sight before my eyes. She was practically naked, with a small towel draped across her body that left little to the imagination, and mine was in overload. I felt the blood pulsing through my veins as I watched a small drop of water slide down her thigh. I had to hold back the urge to lick it off. At the sound of her cough, I shook my head to clear it, wondering what the hell had come over me.

"You can just leave them there," she said. Her voice sounded nervous, and I could guess why. I was just some strange guy eyeing her like she was something to eat, and I could too. I got up quickly, passing by her without a glance when the smell of her arousal assaulted my senses. Apparently she hadn't minded my perusal. I looked her in the eye then, giving her a knowing smile. She blushed fiercely, and I tried not to notice how cute it made her look. I shut the door behind me, and was about to walk away before I heard her softly mutter, 'shit'.

**SPOV**

I woke to someone calling my name softly. As I opened my eyes, they focused in on the eyes of man I had been previously dreaming about. Too tired to think about what I was doing, I smiled at him sweetly.

"Afternoon Cupcake," he said as he returned my smile. His teeth were white, straight, and more pointed than others. I felt myself melt between the bed sheets before I realized where I was. My smile dropped as I thought of my quest to rescue Bill.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked thickly.

"A couple hours. I ran a couple of errands while you did, needed to make sure we had food."

"Food is good," I remarked, my stomach rumbled in agreement. He smiled knowingly.

"Tell you what, I'll whip you up a sandwich while you get ready." My mind was still in wakeup stage, so it took me a moment to process what he'd said.

"Ready for what?"

"To start our search," he paused. "If he was taken my Mississipi weres, then the best place to start would be Lou Pines."

"Do I need to dress up?" I asked innocently, and realized when he laughed that it wasn't the right question.

"More like dress down," he answered, and left to go to the kitchen.

When we arrived at Lou Pines, I began to see what Alcide meant by 'dress down'. When I'd walked out of the room in jean shorts and a lacy white top, which, in my defense, was the simplest thing I had, he laughed.

"What?" I'd asked somewhat irritated.

"Nothing," he waved me off, and at my look he explained. "You're just too pretty to fit in, weird as it sounds. It's not your fault though."

I was caught between blushing and anger, not knowing which would better suit the situation. Now that I was here though, I could see it from his point of view. I stuck out like a sore thumb. In every direction were leather clad bikers, dyed hair, and tattoos. I didn't stand a chance of blending in, but at this point I really didn't care. I wasn't here to make friends. I was here to find Bill.

"So how exactly do you plan on learning anything here?" I raised my brows, realizing Eric hadn't let him in on my little ability.

"Oh I have my ways," I answered slyly, and left his side with a confused look on his face.

I tried mingling for a little while, but couldn't take a step without getting growled at from some direction. I guess I shouldn't be surprised, even before knowing they were real, I would have assumed werewolves weren't too friendly. I decided to take a different approach. I took a seat at the bar, was about to order a white wine spritzer, thought better of it, and ordered a rum and coke instead. I sipped at it while I reached out with my mind. It took a good ten minutes before I got a whiff. Some mean looking were in the corner was ranting about how he needed more V, about how the vamp's blood the night before was starting to wear off. I realized I had to get closer to see if it was really Bill, knew that if I wanted a clear reading, I'd have to touch him in some way. I saw Alcide at the corner of my eye staring me down, so I gave him a reassuring smile before striding over to the were in the corner. He eyed me like a piece of meat, and I felt my skin start to crawl in reaction.

"Hey there hun," I said seductively as I reached him.

"Hello yourself doll face," he sneered. "Now I know you don't belong here," he said to my breasts, "A girl like you could get herself into trouble in a place like this."

I smiled coyly, as I placed my hand on his chest.

"Well maybe I like a little trouble now and then." I licked my lips for good measure, but not before visions of Bill being sucked dry flashed before my eyes. I felt my heart stop beating, felt my blood run cold. He knew where Bill was. I saw him take Bill and toss him on the doorstep of a house I'd never seen. I tried to zone in on the numbers planted by the door, but all I could make out was a six. I watched him drive off, but not before I saw a blur of the street name that read something-gold. I figured this was a good place to start. I removed my hand from his chest, and he gave me a questioning look.

"You know," I started. "I'd love to keep this going, but I have to be up early so…" I started to turn around before he grabbed me by the arm and yanked me back.

"Oh don't worry sugar, it'll be over quick." He put his head to my neck, and I had the urge to gag as he took in my scent.

"No really," I struggled. "I have to go." But this fucker wouldn't give up. He had a death grip on my arm, and I felt it starting to bruise. I looked around for Alcide, but found he was nowhere in sight. The man pulled me flush against him. I held my breath once I realized he smelled like sweat and liquor.

"I said no," I screamed, and hit him over the head with my purse. It was unnecessary though, as in the next second, I was pulled back from the slime ball, and got to watch as Alcide punched him square in the face. The man dropped like a ton of bricks, and before I could see if he'd get back up, Alcide had thrown me over his shoulder, and rocketed out of the club.

**APOV**

I threw her into the truck and slammed the door. I knew I shouldn't be so riled up, but she'd gotten herself into a shitload of trouble back there, and I knew at some point it would come back to bite us in the ass. I got into the drivers seat and slammed the door behind me. Sookie was looking at me oddly, probably trying to decide what had gotten me so angry, and to be honest, I was still trying to figure that out myself. One thing I knew for sure though, was that the sight of another man's hands on her had driven me to the brink of insanity.

"What the fuck did you think you were gaining from that shit?" I growled. I saw her roll her eyes from the corner of mine.

"It was the best way to get a reading from him." As if I knew what the fuck that meant. At my confusion, she gave me a look.

"Eric really didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I huffed. She sighed tiredly.

"Typical," she bit out.

"What exactly am I supposed to know?"

"It's gonna sound crazy Alcide."

"Just shut up and tell me Sook. I need to know what I'm dealing with." She turned to look out of the window, refusing to look me in the eye as she spoke.

"I'm a telepath."

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"You're trying to tell me that you can read minds?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," she answered sadly, as if she dealt with this kind of judgment every day.

"What am I thinking right now then?" I decided to make it a trick question, and started humming the tune of the first song that came to mind in my head. She looked at me closely for a moment, and then smiled.

"You're not thinking anything," she laughed. "You're humming ACDC."

Apparently by the sound of her laughter, she found this amusing, but I didn't. I was shocked. This little lady was way more than meets the eye. I pulled into my parking garage, and shut off the engine.

_This is nuts_, I thought.

"It is nuts isn't it?" She said, and I sent her a glare, only to be met by the sounds of more laughter.

**SPOV**

He'd been forcing me to play mind games on him for hours. Constantly asking me what he was thinking now. It was cute really, his enthusiasm, but I was starting to get tired.

"How bout now?" He asked. I huffed.

"Alcide no more," I pleaded. "You're a were, so it's harder for me to read your mind than regular humans. I'm starting to get a headache." At first he looked abashed, but then puffed up in pride when he took in my words. I smiled at him then, and decided it was my turn to start asking the questions.

"So why were you so mad earlier, when we left the club?" I knew it wasn't just the fight that got him so angry. He sighed, as if he didn't want to answer. I nudged him in the thigh with my knee, and he gave me a serious look.

"I didn't like what he was doing," he paused, took a breath. "He had his filthy hands all over you," I felt the anger radiate off of him. "Even if he had let you go, I still would have punched him the mouth." he growled.

I put my palm on his cheek, turning his face to mine, and smiled. He stared at me deeply, and I found myself getting lost in the green of his eyes. I didn't realize he was leaning in until it was too late. His lips met mine as he ran his hands along my sides to bring my body up to his. I knew I should have fought it, but I didn't have the will to say no to his warm, full lips, or to refuse the entrance of his tongue into my mouth as it swept its way across my lips. I kissed him deeper, taking his bottom lip into my mouth and sucking on it softly, before nipping at it's edge. I reveled in the growl that rumbled in his chest. His hips ground into mine as he pushed me down onto the couch, and I let out a low moan. God knows how far it would have gone if we weren't so rudely interrupted by a knock at the door. At least, I thought it was at the door, until I looked up at the window, to see Eric glaring from outside.

"I asked for your protection Alcide," Eric hissed, his rage emanating from every word. "Not to ravish what is mine!" I looked from the angry Were to the even more angry Vamp before my eyes.

"Well shit," I sighed. This should be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for the update. I had to work for the past 5 days, so I didn't have a lot of time. Anyways, here it is.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"Eric, what the fuck are you doing here?" I shouted, and then, seeing that he was floating in mid air, I added, "And since when have you been able to fly?" He turned his angry eyes my way, and I tried to ignore the chills his glance shot up and down my spine.

"Ah Sookie," he crooned. "Won't you invite me in?" I felt, more than heard Alcide shoot up from atop me.

"Hell no, Northman. You're not stepping foot in my apartment," he growled. I couldn't have agreed with him more, but while my anger at Eric's arrogance was still at a high, a small, rather annoying voice told me I should probably let him in.

"Alcide," I put my hand on his chest, giving him a pleading look. "We should probably let him in. We need to talk about what happened tonight." Apparently I hadn't perfected my puppy dog eyes, because Alcide began shaking his head before I even finished what I had to say.

"No," he growled. "Hell no," as if he needed to reassure himself. "Anything we need to talk about can be said through the window."

I huffed, sending him a glare.

"Alcide," I whispered. "I don't want to deal with him either, but he might make sense of what I saw tonight." I'd already told him what I picked up from the were he'd socked in the face earlier, and he hadn't known what to make of it.

"I hoped you'd be happy to see me Sookie," he smirked, and I damned him for his super sensitive hearing. "But never the less, I could most likely be of help."

I heard Alcide give a huff before giving in.

"Come in then Northman, and be quick about it." He walked over to jerk open the window, and so fast I could barely see it, Eric stepped inside. They eyed each other for a moment, one hissing, the other growling, and I tried not to laugh at their ridiculous behavior.

"Really boys, could we grow up, just for a minute? After that you can go right back to acting like whiny children." They simultaneously sent glares my way, and I had to say I was a bit proud of the fact that they didn't scare me at all. Eric sent one last meaningful look at Alcide before turning my way.

"Alright Sookie, what did you find out?" he asked. I let him in on everything I saw, from Bill being drained, to the drop off on the door step. He pondered it for a moment, and then decidedly nodded his head.

"I suppose the street name is a start, even if you didn't catch the whole thing, it definitely narrows it down. I'll ask around, subtlety of course, see if anyone knows who'd be interested in the likes of Compton," he stopped to give me a once over. "Besides you of course, although I'll never know why." I saw Alcide stiffen beside him. "Honestly Sookie, when will you see that I'm the only man that could please you," He looked me up and down meaningfully. "In each and every way."

His ogling was interrupted by a fierce growl from behind him, and I had to admit it caught me off guard. Alcide's eyes had gone black, and were squinted in a scowl I'd never want to see directed towards me. Apparently Eric didn't share my opinion, because in the next second he laughed.

"I recede your invitation Northman," Alcide bit out. "Now get the fuck out of my house."

Well if that didn't wipe the smile of Eric's face. He immediately retraced his steps out the window, glaring daggers at him the whole way. It wasn't until Alcide slammed the window shut that his shoulders finally relaxed.

"I fucking hate that guy," he muttered. I tried to keep a straight face at his omission, but it wasn't hard. In the next moment he was charging over to me, pulling me into his arms for a passionate kiss. He caught me off guard, that's for sure. One moment I was trying not to laugh, and the next I was trying to remember where the nearest bedroom was. It was at that thought that I sobered up. I disentangled myself from his arms with a sigh.

"Alcide," I paused, wishing we met in a different situation. "I can't. I'm supposed to be here looking for Bill." He narrowed his eyes and dropped his arms from my waist. My body felt cold at the loss. "It isn't right."

"That's where you're wrong Sookie. It couldn't be more right." I let out a humorless laugh.

"Oh? And how is that?" He wrapped his arms back around me, pulling my body to his.

"Because it just _feels_ right Sookie." I raised my brow.

"Is that all you've got?" I asked. He gave me a stern look.

"Because from the moment I met you I felt drawn to you. Because I have this unexplainable need to protect you. Because I feel comfortable with you, and because I have an irresistible urge to claim you as mine."

I had to admit, his little speech had the desired effect. My resolve melted, and I leaned into his embrace. As one last fight for judgment I pictured Bill's face, but I felt no love at the sight of it, no guilt at what I was about to do, and I had to wonder why, just not now. For now, I would only pay attention to the strong warm body enveloping mine.

"For a guy who claims to be bad with words, that wasn't so bad," I said, leaning in to kiss him. I muffled his chuckle with my lips.

His arms tightened around me, and I found myself falling deeper into his kiss. He was so warm, making my skin match the feeling of my burning insides. I ran my hands through his unruly hairs as I plunged my tongue into his mouth, matching the rhythm of my hips to the thrusting of my mouth. I reveled in his moan as I grinded my hips into his, feeling his erecting growing against my stomach. He ran his hands up and down my sides before lowering them to my ass, gripping it firmly before he lifted me against his member. I wrapped my legs around his waist, loving the feeling of his cock nestled against my warmth. I wriggled against it, letting out a low moan.

I hadn't realized we'd been moving until Alcide tossed me onto his bed. I watched as he hastily unbuttoned his shirt. I sat mesmerized as inch by inch, his broad, muscled chest was revealed. He was a god, I realized. He had to be. He reached for the button of his jeans, and I put my hands out to stop him. He raised a brow at me, but let it go when I began to unbutton them myself. I felt his stomach tighten as my hands brushed against it, and I reveled in the amount of power I had over him. Bit by bit I lowered the zipper, teasing him slowly. He started to growl, hell, he always growled, but the sound of it sent shivers down my spine. Before he could tell what I was doing, I plunged my hand down his boxers and gripped him firmly, stroking as best I could in the confined space. He let out a surprised moan, and I loved the sound, but before I could even get him worked up, he pulled my hand away and ripped my lacy white shirt in two. I figured I'd have time to be mad about it later, because at the moment, all it did was turn me on. He pushed me onto my back, and yanked off my shorts, and before he could treat my panties in the same fashion he did my shirt, I hurriedly took them off. For a moment he took me in, naked but for my bra, and I watched as his eyes turned pitch black. The look on his face did me in, and I pulled it towards mine, eager for the feel of his lips once more. They were hot on mine, taking time to nip at my bottom lip, and occasionally leaving them to move on to other parts of my body. Normally I loved a little foreplay. I'd always needed it with Bill to get me in the mood, but with this were, I wanted him now, foreplay or no.

"Alcide," I moaned. "Now, please." I wrapped my legs around his hips, using my feet to push his pants down his hips until I felt his cock jut out against my core. I rubbed against it, showing him my need with more than just my words. I think that's where he lost it, the perilous control he'd kept thus far snapped. He jerked the straps of my bra downwards, pushing the cups of it down until my breasts were exposed.

"Perfect," he whispered.

After taking one last lingering look, he latched onto one nipple, nipping at it with his sharp teeth. My hips shot up to meet his, and he took advantage of the moment to thrust his cock inside of me to the hilt. I screamed like one of those cheesy porn stars I saw in one of the tapes Jason used to hide in his closet. I couldn't help it. I'd never felt so full, never felt such a delicious combination of pleasure and pain. Before I could even adjust, he reared back and thrust into me again, all the while latching onto my breasts with that ever clever, ever hot mouth of his.

After that, he didn't pause. His pace was fierce, unforgiving, and incredibly hot. I lifted my hips up to meet him each time, loving the feeling of his huge cock filling me to the brim. My hands raked down his back, digging my fingernails in as I went. His hands found my ass, and lifted it up to meet his waiting cock. I had the sudden realization that I knew how it felt to be shish kabobed. I stopped trying to hold back my moans. They came out now without a thought, all shaky and interrupted by the constant thrusting of his hips. I felt a tightening in my stomach, a tell tale sign of what was to come.

"Alcide," I got out. "Harder. I'm close." He obeyed. He began fucking me so viciously it hurt, and I'd never felt a hurt so good. His cock was so hot, a feeling I'd never felt with Bill, and I suddenly realized what I'd been missing. His hand reached between our entwined bodies to find my clit, and I practically shot off the bed. He rubbed at it furiously, until I could no longer think clearly.

"Come on baby," he whispered huskily. "Cum for me." He didn't have to tell me twice, with one last hard thrust, my sight exploded into stars. I heard Alcide's grunt in the background, felt his cock twitch and spurt inside me, and it sent me into another round of orgasms like I'd never experienced before.

It took a few moments before I floated back to earth. It took a few blinks before my eyes cleared and my lungs finally filled with air.

"Mmm," I moaned. "That was amazing." I heard him chuckle into my neck, his breath coming out in a soft caress.

"Let's do it again," I joked, knowing from my experience with Bill that a man needed at least an hour or so before he was ready to go again. He braced himself on his arms above me, raising a brow as he gave me a smile.

"I thought you'd never ask," he answered, and was shocked to feel his cock growing hard inside of me once more. Apparently Bill's stamina just wasn't up to par, I thought, letting out a moan as he began to move inside of me again.

_Oh but this, _I thought, _this I could get used to._

_

* * *

_

**Hope it was good. I'll update as soon as I can if you guys like it.**


End file.
